1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-line roller skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line roller skates are generally constituted by a support, which is usually shaped as an inverted U and is associated with a boot.
These conventional skates have drawbacks: first of all there is the problem of providing boots having different sizes according to the different foot sizes, both at the production stage and in stock.
On the one hand, this leads to the production of a limited number of sizes, and this usually forces the user to purchase a size which is not suitable for the specific dimensions of his foot, resorting to contrived remedies, such as the use of a thick sock, to increase comfort whilst trying to occupy the excess space, so as to be able to transmit the efforts of the foot to the skate in an optimum manner.
Italian Patent No. 1,257,603, in the name of this same Applicant, discloses an in-line roller skate comprising a shell which is monolithic with a support for the wheels and is open in an upward region and to the rear; a quarter and a tongue are slidingly and selectively associated with the shell, to the rear and in an upward region respectively, and the quarter has, to the rear, a grip means for the user. The skate includes a brake which is associated by snap action with a frame which is associated with the support.
The above skate has an engagement means which is constituted by two first seats formed longitudinally at the lower surface of the quarter. The selective connection between the quarter and the shell occurs by virtue of first holes which are formed at the lateral surface of the shell and with which second holes, formed laterally to the lateral surface of the shell, can be made to interact so that the first and second holes have, depending on the longitudinal movement applied to the quarter toward the shell, the same axis, so as to allow mutual coupling by virtue of studs.
This skate too has drawbacks, since size adjustment is not easy because it is necessary to act manually on the various components in order to achieve an intended mutual positioning, which in any case is not always optimum, since it is necessary to make the holes overlap and it is therefore possible to choose among various positions which, however, are discrete and not continuous.